Tres bajo la Luna
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Noche de placer, noche de deseos para dos hermanas Loud junto con su querido hermanito de cabellos blancos. Advertencia de Loudcest, Lemon Familiar y Clasificación "M". Aniversario por mis 200 historias en Fanfiction.


**Tres bajo la Luna: ¿Cómo están, gente?. Espero que bien, hoy les traigo como aniversario de las 200 historias que tengo aquí en Fanfiction, esta vez será un nuevo tipo de Loudcest, en el cual involucrarán a dos de las hermanas con Lincoln. Advertencia de Loudcest y Lemon familiar.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. El objetivo es entretener al público, nada más.**

 **¡Vamos a la historia!.**

* * *

La noche había caído sobre Royal Woods, la casa estaba en calma, no se oía nada más que el sonido del viento y algún coche que pasaba por las calles a tan tardías horas de la misma, la familia dormía pero dos de ellas, dos de sus integrantes se habían despertado y salido en silencio hacia la última de aquel pasillo en la segunda planta, evitando ser oídas por algunas de sus hermanas, en especial por Lola, cruzaron en silencio hacia la puerta que se hallaba al fondo e ingresaron silenciosamente a la habitación donde dormía aquel chico albino, quien esperaba tener un gran día con sus amigos en el Parque.

¿Quién podía percatarse de ello? ¿Acaso alguien iba a despertarse y a detenerlas?. No, mantenían su secreto junto con Lincoln: Ese amor tan apasionado que tenían, el deseo del placer, las delicias de la carne, pero a la vez estaba el incesto, el peligro que amenazaba con que los descubrieran y terminaran separados era algo que se respiraba todos los días en la Casa Loud, no podían fiarse de nadie, en especial de Lola, ya que ella podría delatarlas.

* * *

Ingresaron en la habitación de Lincoln, el chico se despertó por el pequeño alboroto, ya que el chirrido de la puerta suya era molesta, pero aún así volvió a dormirse, hasta que alguien lo despertó, haciendo sonar un pequeño kazoo a sus oídos y provocando que casi gritara, sin embargo, la otra persona le tapó la boca para que no despertara a nadie.

\- _Shhh, tranquilo, hermanito, venimos a verte, ¿cómo has estado?.-_ Preguntó la rockera de la familia, mientras que acariciaba sus cabellos blancos y lo miraba junto con su acompañante con una mirada traviesa.

\- _Luna, Luan, ¿qué hacen aquí a estas horas?.-_ Preguntó el joven, viendo que ambas cerraban la puerta con llave y de ahí la comediante se le acercaba.

\- _Jajajaja, ¿no has oído que el Tiempo vuela, Lincoln? Jajaja, ¿entiendes?. Vamos a divertirnos esta noche._ Contó Luan su chiste, cosa que se río ella del mismo y de ahí se le acercaba al joven.

\- _Alto, ¿qué es lo que quieren?. Alto...¡alto..paren!.-_ Pidió el albino, viendo que le quitaban sus pantalones de dormir y quedaba en ropa interior, mientras que sus hermanas le observaban su miembro viril, el cual estaba tranquilo.

\- _Es hora de despertar al pajarito. Vamos, Linc, vamos a divertirnos esta noche como dijo Luan. Siempre nos has gustado, siempre, pero manteníamos este secreto bajo llave por temor a los chismosos, en especial con Lola.-_ Añadió Luna, quien se iba desvistiendo y dejando a su hermano totalmente rojo como un tomate.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Él no podía negarlo, las palabras de su hermana rockera eran ciertas, ya que él las miraba de cerca, eran preciosas todas ellas, incluso Lucy y las gemelas, Lily también, ya se la podía imaginar a la más pequeña de todas, con esa cabellera rubia, de gran bella heredada por su madre, eran Diosas como Afrodita y Europa y él se sentía como Zeus, enamorándolas para llevarlas consigo al Olimpo.

Dioses, Peones, Humanos, Semidioses, todos estaban metidos en ese juego de amor e incesto y Lincoln era el superior, el que quería tenerlas a todas pero no podía hacer nada más que mantenerlo en secreto, incluso ante Ronnie Anne y Cookie, sino sería tildado como la persona más enferma, desde el campo mental, llevando a que sufriera los peores ataques por parte de la sociedad.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora estaba sentado en ese Trono Imperial, él llevaba su Corona, el Emperador mandaba, las órdenes debían ser acatadas y sus dos hermanas no iban a dejarlo sin ese disfrute. Pronto, Luna y Luan quedaron semi-desnudas y Lincoln se recostó en su cama, aún podía sentir el miedo que corría dentro de él, como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo en pleno campo y estuviera sufriendo el peor de los dolores.

\- ¿Nervioso, Linky?.- Preguntó la comediante castaña.

\- No...No...No...- Comenzó a responder, peo el miedo dominaba aún el escenario.-

\- Shhh, tranquilo, bro, esto será eterno.- Pidió Luna con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras que le quitaba la ropa interior y de ahí se llevaba a la boca el pene de Lincoln, de su amado hermano, saboreando aquella preciosidad y que pronto compartiría con Luan ese "tesoro", ese artefacto de placer.

Lincoln frunció sus ojos, sentía la calidez, el calor de Luna y en especial su boca contra su miembro viril, mientras que ahí se detenía e lo sucedía para Luan, quien iba a gozar también.

\- Ufff, tienes potencial, bro.- Dijo la rockera, quien acarició el rostro del chico y de ahí salió para el baño a lavarse, ya que se había venido en su boca.

\- No me vayas a encremar tan rápido, Lincoln, jejeje, ¿entiendes?.- Pidió Luan como sugerencia, quien comenzó a practicarle sexo oral al chico.

\- Tengo 11 años, chicas, no puedo contenerlo por tanto tiempo.- Se defendió el muchacho, mientras que sentía su sangre arder al máximo y en especial con Luan, la cual lo hacía de una forma tan increíble como Luna.

¿Cuánto tiempo podía durar? ¿Cuánto tenía que mantener su flujo blanco dentro hasta que lo soltara?. No quería que eso terminara, la obra debía continuar, así que debía contenerse, gozar, aguantar, igual que un barco atacado por un submarino y que amenazaba con hundirse en las aguas más profundas del Océano.

Luna regresó inmediatamente del baño, mientras que Luan continuaba con su "trabajo", ya la rockera había dado su "final feliz" para su hermano, ahora era el turno de la castaña comediante.

\- Wow, mira ese potencial, hermana, felicitaciones.- Dijo Luna sorprendida y riéndose de las caras que ponía la comediante en esos momentos.

\- Luan...Luan...Luan...- Le llamaba Lincoln, ya que estaba sintiendo que no iba a soportar más ese tiempo de tortura con no venirse.

\- Hazlo, hermano, déjalo salir, deja salir todo el contenido, ¡vamos, tú puedes!.- Le animó Luna al chico, mientras que le daba una palmada y de ahí, producto de ese golpe, Lincoln se vino en la boca de Luan al instante.

La comediante sintió la calidez de su hermano en su boca, ese líquido blanco que brotaba desde su interior y que ahora había recibido junto con Luna, era un momento único, pero aún quedaba más por probar en aquella noche.

\- Jejejejeje, parece que el pajarito se despertó, buena esa, hermano.- Felicitó Luna al chico, mientras que ahora ambas se preparaban para ser penetradas vaginalmente, querían disfrutar al máximo, no detenerse, seguir hacia adelante

Primero fue el turno de Luan de probar y sentir ese contacto, esa unión con su hermano, subiéndose encima de él y dejar que el miembro viril de Lincoln entrara por su vagina, quitándole de a poco su virginidad, quedando totalmente ruborizada y hacía sonar su kazoo.

\- Luan, ¿Qué haces? Vas a despertarlos a todos.- Intentó Lincoln en evitar que ella hiciera ese ruido con aquel objeto pero de qué servía, ella estaba gozando, mientras que el miembro viril de su hermano avanzaba dentro de ella.

\- A la mierda con las reglas, disfrutemos, Linky, disfrutemos la noche, que es joven.- Pidió la comediante, la cual le dio un tierno beso en los labios y él la abrazó por la cintura, ejerciendo mayor fuerza dentro de la chica hasta llegar al clímax.

El cuerpo de la chica estaba totalmente extasiado, lleno de emoción, placer, había sentido esa unión con su hermano, sabía que ahora era el momento de que Luna también gozara de ese "contacto" con el chico, así que terminó con su "deber" y se recostó al lado del joven, abrazándolo y besándole el cuello y susurrando a su oído.

Ahora era el turno de la rockera, la cual se subió y comenzó a sentirlo, ese placer, ese deseo, el contacto con su hermano, podía sentirse en lo más alto del Mundo, al igual que Luan, quien se sentía que estaba siendo coronada la Reina de la Comedia, ella se sentía la Reina pero de la Música, quería gritar, tener algún kazoo pero era imposible, debía soportar el orgasmo y soltarlo de a poco.

\- Luna, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó su hermano.

\- Tranquilo, bro, todo está bien, me siento genial.- Respondió ella, pasando sus manos por el rostro del chico, acariciándolo al mismo, mientras que iba subiendo de "nivel" con cada embestida, primero ligera y luego fuerte, las cuales eran dadas por el albino a ella.

Por la mente de Lincoln transitaban muchos pensamientos, estaba entre el miedo, la angustia, la desesperación y demás, temía a que sus padres se enteraran, tenía más pavor a que Lola fuera la que encendiera la mecha de ese polvorín donde estaban sentados los tres, ¿acaso podía terminar así eso? ¿y si alguien se despertaba y escuchaba sonidos extraños en la habitación?. Aún con la puerta cerrada con llave, podían ingresar igual, gracias a Lana, así que solo podía rogar de que nadie se fuera a despertar en esos momentos.

\- Lincoln, ¿te preocupa algo?.- Preguntó Luna, hallándose con sus mejillas ya de color carmesí ante el hecho de que estaba ahora unida en cuerpo y alma con su hermano.-

\- Sí, ¿qué pasará si alguien se entera?. Estarán las dos junto conmigo perdidas, en especial por Lola que podía arruinar todo.- Quiso saber el albino.

\- ¿Qué se van a enterar?. Tú no te preocupes, es mejor gozarlo sin temor ni nada, ¿y sabes por qué?.- Le llevó Luna con Luan la calma.

\- ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó Lincoln, mientras que embestía con más fuerza a la rockera en su interior.

\- Porque las dos te amamos mucho y ¿temes a lo que Lola nos vaya a decir?. Jajajaja, nosotras la tenemos bien vigilada a ella y a las demás, salvo Leni y Lucy que no se enterarán de nada por sus respectivas Naturalezas, el resto deberá tener cuidado con decir algo, ya que los podemos chantajear, en especial a Lori.- Mencionó Luna, quien se acercó hacia los labios del peli blanco y lo besó tiernamente.

\- Así es, bien dicho, ahora tú no te preocupes, deja salir todo ese pavor y miedo y disfruta el placer.- Pidió Luan, animándolo al chico y finalmente decidió hacerles caso.

Por unos momentos, por su cabeza pensó que tal vez Luna y Luan estaban en lo cierto, total, ¿qué importaba lo que dirían sus padres o el resto de las hermanas?. Si ellos lo amaban, estaba bien entonces, no había por qué sentir miedo, además ellas lo protegían con todo lo que tenían a su alrededor. Lincoln podía sentirse seguro del peligro, nadie lo tocaría por nada en el Mundo.

En esos momentos, mientras que llegaba al clímax y se venía dentro de Luna, la chica volvió a acariciar sus cabellos y besó sus labios, sellando, al igual que la comediante, su pacto de amor hacia su hermano, el cual se dejó llevar y repitió lo mismo.

\- Las amo a las dos, no me importa lo que pase o lo que tengamos en las puertas para el Futuro, estoy seguro de que juntos, los tres, vamos a poder triunfar. Lo juro, seremos felices viviendo juntos.- Prometió Lincoln, dando esos augurios de buena suerte para las dos y para él también.

Luna se acurrucó contra el pecho de su hermano de cabellos blancos, lo mismo hizo Luan.

\- Pase lo que pase, nosotros tres vamos a estar juntos, no le tememos a nada ni nadie, así que: Por un feliz Futuro.- Pidió la comediante.

\- Por una buena vida.- Añadió la rockera.

\- Por nuestro eterno amor.- Finalizó Lincoln y de ahí besó a sus dos hermanas, para luego quedarse dormidos los tres, abrazados y esperando a que el Futuro llegara con buenas intenciones.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Y aquí está: Mi historia número 200. ¿Saben?, desde el 2014, año en que comencé, nunca le di importancia al número de las mismas, simplemente lo dejaba pasar pero al final opté por un pequeño homenajee y aquí lo tienen.**

 **Ahora se preguntarán ¿por qué un trío entre Luna, Luan y Lincoln?. Bueno, la respuesta es que deseaba probar con nuevas parejas, me refiero en el número y me dije a mí mismo que sería bueno hacer ahora, en el camino al Harem, pruebas, historias de dos de las hermanas estando con el albino, así que lo inicié primero con Luna y Luan, luego vendrán las demás, pero con las gemelas y Lily, eso será para otro momento.**

 **Como verán, también esto forma parte de la lista que publiqué por la Madrugada de los futuros proyectos que haría aquí, no solo con THL, sino también con otras series y animes. Así que este es mi "Primer Regalo" y se vendrán más.**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia y nos estamos viendo.**

 **Que tengan un buen inicio de semana.**


End file.
